


【西英】Be Careful What You Wish For

by Hrmine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrmine/pseuds/Hrmine
Summary: 是私人订制的爽文。注意，爽文，人物会崩，剧情会不科学。然而自认为写得并不怎么爽。尽管如此还是前排警告一下，非国设，内含隐晦的痴汉行为暗示、下药、道具，轻微提及的捆绑、骑乘、动手打人，以及，不算完全自愿。确保没有自己雷的再往下看，感到不适立刻关窗口。谢谢配合，祝愉。





	【西英】Be Careful What You Wish For

门铃响了。  
亚瑟去开门，看清眼前的人一时犹豫该不该立刻把门拍在他脸上。在这几秒对方已经越凑越近，他下意识地后退，彻底把安东尼奥放了进来。棕发绿瞳的男人还在逐渐靠近，有点不满地问他：“你最近怎么老躲着我？”  
又是这个问题。亚瑟已经尽量挑安东尼奥不在的时候出门，为的就是躲开他的追问，可是他异常执着，最后竟问到了自己家里。  
“见到你打招呼，你干嘛不理我？这样很没礼貌的吧……都不要我帮你浇花了，我还能浇死它们不成？你看看，那么好看的花现在垂头丧气的，好可惜啊。”  
亚瑟已经退进角落，安东尼奥说这话时视线在他身上打量，看着他因戒备而绷紧的身体，好像亚瑟才是被摧残的玫瑰花。  
“原因你很清楚。你再不出去我要报警了。”  
“诶？”安东尼奥并未计较他冰冷的语气，脸上仍带着开朗的笑容，“什么原因，给俺讲一遍嘛。亚瑟？”

亚瑟·柯克兰，一个试图向全世界隐瞒性取向的同性恋，在一个适合走出门去光明正大谈恋爱的年纪偏偏选择了当一个窝在角落里不谙世事的工作狂。这种局限性让他毫不意外地在狭窄范围内喜欢上了自己邻居——那个来自南欧的男人。  
“因为他很好看啊！”  
亚瑟这么给自己找理由。每早掐点出门都是为了和晨跑结束的邻居打声招呼。黑色背心将他的肌肉线条体现得一览无余，梦寐以求的小麦色皮肤让他的视线忍不住在他身上多停留一会儿。他装作在花园修剪，悄悄看着那个男人：安东尼奥正从老太太手里接过拴狗的绳子，爽朗地答应下来遛狗的事。他是天使吗？这世上不可能有天使存在。噢！他怎么朝自己走过来了？  
亚瑟迅速低下头，以为是自己的视线太过明显，引起了对方注意。安东尼奥脸上挂着温暖的笑容，对他打招呼：“Hola！”  
“先别忙着修剪啦。你的花有些缺水，再不救治一下会枯死的。”  
“有吗？”亚瑟盯着浅色的花瓣，感受到身旁男人灼热的目光有点不好意思，“其实我不是很懂养花的事情……”  
“如果需要的话，俺可以帮忙噢。等我一会儿回来吧，顺便帮你买点营养剂。”  
当天亚瑟躲在楼上的窗帘后面，看着他的邻居站在那丛花里有条不紊地打理，发现他渐渐渴望和自己的性幻想对象一起栽花喝茶，在清晨六点亲吻。这下麻烦了，毕竟想着一张好看的脸给自己做手活不妨碍任何人，而让两个人的生活产生交集不那么容易实现。  
或许自己该试着多接触接触他。亚瑟这样想着，拿了瓶冰水朝他走过去，在肖想了对方一个多星期后第一次发起正式的交谈。

自己正与另一个人十指相扣。  
努力在沉沦前睁开眼，棕色的卷发以及泛着爱意的绿眼睛让亚瑟在他的一举一动之下小声喘息，更加配合着搂上他的肩。  
“安东尼奥…”亚瑟压抑不住小声呼唤着他的名字。  
“嗯？”对方回应，温柔地亲吻自己脖子，舌尖留在皮肤上的触感有点毛糙。  
“我…想要。”  
？！  
亚瑟在即将被填满时醒了过来。他躺在自己床上，未系紧的睡衣已经彻底敞开，乳粒还因梦的原因挺立着，包括他有感觉的下体。他摸了摸脖子，湿漉漉的，在惊恐的顷刻他看到被子上一动不动盯着自己看的折耳猫。其他的，什么都没有。  
“fuck……”  
在梦中和爱慕对象翻云覆雨一夜后醒来的亚瑟狠狠揉了把脸，看着镜子里耳根处消散不去的红晕纠结起来。安东尼奥已经在他的睡前幻想里活跃了近一个月，现在彻底进到梦里了；而自己与他接触也已经半个多月，交往不深但相处得也没什么不顺利，或许……就像当初一样，自己该做些改变？不管能不能吸引对方都该先尝试一下？  
或许吧，也许这次能让他从梦里进到现实呢。

“亚瑟？”  
“..噢！早上好！”  
“你在走神啊。”安东尼奥又露出他标志性的笑容，他今天把刘海夹了起来，往日温和慵懒的风格一下子带上侵略性。亚瑟忍不住多看了他两眼，这个男人不管怎么打扮都符合他的审美，那张脸好看得简直就是维纳斯的亲儿子。   
“我还以为，你的衣服仅限于一板一眼的衬衫和领带。”安东尼奥的视线同样紧追着他，语气带着调侃。亚瑟今天穿的，确实和往日相差极大。从背影看还好，只是右侧衣摆末尾随手挽成的结令平整布料带上皱褶，每一道都引着人往交点处裸露的腰部看去，漂亮的线条一览无余，白皙皮肤被深色裤子衬托着，勾得人想要伸手抚摸，验证一下它的触感是不是同样诱人；而从正面看，大肆敞开的衣襟直到肚脐上方才交汇，将将遮蔽住两侧乳头的柔软衣料反而显得碍事，在人举手投足间轻飘飘地扬起一点像是邀人拨开。亚瑟知道自己现在看起来什么样子，听他点明有些不好意思地挪开对视的视线：“偶尔换换风格……不是说，每个人都有令人意想不到的一面吗。”  
“哈哈哈，那我可该认识一下说这话的人，真是说出了我的心声。如果我说真实的自己和你看到的截然不同，大概你也不会信？”  
“当然不会！这条街几乎每一家你都帮过忙，这不是装出来的吧？我想你在生活中应该也是善良开朗、能把所有事打理得让人心悦的人。”  
“那你要不要去我家坐坐？也许眼见为实，到时候你会扭头就走。”  
来自暗恋对象的邀请让亚瑟难以拒绝。他跟在安东尼奥身后，在加快的心跳中走进对方家中。室内的装饰比他想象得要简单，大概是刚搬来不久的缘故；房间的颜色比他想象中要压抑，他原以为这样一个开朗的南欧人会把各处弄成明快的色调。  
“之前没做准备就请你来，连杯热水都没有。你喝茶对吧？水要烧一会儿，要是无聊可以随意转转，别拘束。”  
亚瑟答应下来，刚刚转过身，安东尼奥又叫住他补充了一句，“不过关着门的房间还是别进去了，你知道的。每个人的秘密。”  
安东尼奥眨着眼睛对他微笑的侧脸杀伤力过于强大，亚瑟迅速回过头以免被看见自己泛红的脸颊，答应了一声就逃跑似的离开了厨房。他很快就把几个房间转了一遍，大致了解了安东尼奥会感兴趣的书和音乐类型，记住了他的枕头抱起来的感觉，估算着时间差不多就准备下楼。不知是锁舌年代太久已经松脱还是什么原因，走廊尽头那扇本应紧闭的门“咔哒”一声打开，像是在发出邀请。  
恶魔的邀请函？亚瑟犹豫了一秒，决定看一眼。只看一眼。然后帮他重新把门关好，仅此而已。他向屋里迈了一步，眼睛努力适应昏暗的光线。几乎被厚重帘子遮严实的房间里，墙上被规律的方格图案覆盖，铺满每一个角落的这是……照片？亚瑟睁大眼睛仔细分辨着上面的人，绝对不是正常拍摄角度，画面有些模糊，然而那种异常的熟悉感让他立刻认出，这上面的人，正是自己。  
再看另一张，依然是自己，只是角度更为奇怪。亚瑟在记忆里搜索被人跟踪的情况，结果一无所获。复杂的情绪和一种隐秘的预感压在他肩上，他缓缓抬头向上看去，这一整面墙上的照片主角都是他。屋子里的每一面墙，无一例外。  
说不上是高兴还是后怕，但亚瑟注意到了另一件事：照片质感不太对。  
他手里的相纸摸起来并不均匀，应该是被什么东西溅上过，星星点点的早已干枯了。亚瑟凑到门边，借着走廊里明亮的阳光，看清那张自己脸部特写照片上沾着的已干涸的液体，触电般将它扔在地上。  
这远远超过暗自肖想的范围，细想之下令他不寒而栗。缓了半晌，他捡起照片，打算离开房间然后找借口走掉。隔着门缝变化的光线引起他注意，亚瑟抬头，对上带着笑意的眼睛。  
来不及反应，安东尼奥已经利落地掐住他脖子，拿什么东西捂住他的嘴。眩晕感强烈地袭来，亚瑟看着自己面前笑容温柔的男人，最后的想法居然是：他实在太好看了。

“醒啦？”  
冰冷坚硬的地板硌得人骨头疼，亚瑟试着坐起来，发现四肢几乎抬不动，折腾半天也只是挪了一点位置。眼前一片漆黑，应该是被蒙住了。  
“不舒服是吗，我帮你。”安东尼奥动作温柔地抱起他，让他倚着墙坐好，抚摸着他的金发像哄孩子一样安抚着，“药效还剩不到一小时，一会儿就没事了。你家备有的药物我都查过一遍，不会出现同服的副作用，别害怕。”  
安东尼奥的手指从发梢滑下，轻柔地蹭过脸颊，摩挲他的皮肤：“好看的孩子都不乖吗？告诉你别去锁门的房间，可你就是不听话。茶和点心准备好想喊你时就看见你走进去，真是……没办法，亚瑟，不听话就该被罚。是不是？”  
他的声音仍带着明媚的笑意，手上的动作却愈发用力，蹂躏花瓣似的掐着那张娃娃脸，直到亚瑟眼睛上的黑布被生理泪水洇湿。安东尼奥放开手，替他揉了揉已经泛红的脸颊：“别怕，接下来会轻轻对待你的。”  
那的确是很柔软的物件。细细的绒毛扫过耳畔，让亚瑟从脸颊到耳根都开始泛红。他还没力气躲开，维持着安东尼奥给他摆出来的姿势任人摆弄。羽毛尖轻轻点着耳廓，格外照顾了耳垂后面鲜少被触碰的嫩肉，沿着颈子往前慢慢移动。洁白柔软的羽毛扫过细嫩的皮肤，让那里浮现淡淡的粉色。亚瑟努力不让乱掉的呼吸暴露自己，但随着敏感带被人撩拨，渗进骨骼的酥麻感觉让他没有多余的精力再控制自己。  
“你长得很好看，你知道吗，亚瑟？五官和神情搭配恰到好处的那种。让人很想好好爱你，看你终于笑出来的样子；也让人想毁了你，看你哭得上气不接下气。”安东尼奥说着，把他衣服的前襟往两边拨了拨，刚好露出浅色的乳头。“特意穿这样的衣服给我看，不做点什么都觉得辜负了你的心思。你是有多想被人好好疼爱啊。”  
他低笑着，手里那束羽毛从锁骨下滑到胸膛，漫不经心地在乳尖上划圈，看着它们逐渐充血变得鲜艳，饱满地诱惑着人去采撷。安东尼奥俯身衔住那枚果实，牙齿轻轻刮过。身下人变了调的哼叫让他有了满足感。他不紧不慢地咬着人乳尖磨蹭，在亚瑟逐渐忍耐得住时猝不及防地舔弄起先前冷落的另一侧。舌尖濡湿皮肤的同时灵巧地绕着乳珠打转，温热的唇都能感觉到它一点点挺立起来，触感丝滑柔软，像是吻一般。  
亚瑟咬着唇，借着折磨它们来抑制住情色的声音泄出。原先有些苍白的唇瓣被咬得带上斑驳的红印，深浅不一让人想将它抹匀。安东尼奥将拇指摁上去，看准时机在亚瑟想咬上来时撤开一点，又逗弄着他继续追过来，这幅画面在不知情的人看来根本就是亚瑟往他身上贴。他玩够了，好心提醒：“已经饥渴到主动索要了？”  
亚瑟努力控制着还没完全恢复的肌肉，一字一顿压抑着恼羞成怒之下撕碎他的冲动：“闭嘴。你那些下流、恶心、不择手段的事，我没兴趣。”  
“嗯哼，话说得很漂亮，但是——”安东尼奥卡在他腿间的膝盖暧昧地往里顶了顶，“这些下流的手法，你其实很受用啊？”  
皮带被抽出来，金属扣磕碰地板磕碰暗示着即将发生的事。随着黑色内裤被褪下，笔直匀称的腿在人视线下展露出来。同样深色的内裤衬托着腿根处不见天日的皮肤，安东尼奥摸上去，不出所料是细嫩的触感。他勾着内裤边将最后这层阻碍一点一点拽下来，露出主人极力隐藏的已经开始兴奋的地方，暧昧地低笑出声。  
安东尼奥握住他脚腕，揉着那块凸起的骨头想，这样白皙的皮肤最容易留痕迹，应该让他跪着，然后看他奋力挣扎直到膝盖上红成一片，腰上也带着被掐出的指印，肯定很好看。  
沿着踝骨，他一寸寸往上挪动，俯身从膝窝细密地吻到大腿内侧，然后舔舐着亚瑟腿根，手指覆上他分身技巧熟练地挑逗起来。从上方传来压抑而又急促的喘息，诚实地告诉安东尼奥他的身体有多享受这一切。血液加速流动让残余的药效挥发殆尽，他手下抚摸着的白净的腿也开始不安分地挣动。安东尼奥确信等亚瑟恢复体力第一件事就是朝自己踢过来。那么，有些事还是现在动手比较方便。  
“诶……”  
一直在自己身上为所欲为的人抽身离开，将他一个人留在黑暗中。逐渐积累的情欲被硬生生中断的瞬间亚瑟甚至想自己动手继续。安东尼奥这混蛋算准了他现在不能动，所以变着法地磨他是吗？  
他还没思考出结果，那人又走回到他身前。瓶盖被“啪”地打开，溢出水性的甜香味，随后两根手指蘸着冰凉黏腻的东西滑过会阴，向下戳进闭紧的小穴。  
“你他妈、出去！别碰我！”  
纵使知道没用，亚瑟还是气得身体颤抖，不死心地挣扎。男人的手指在润滑液的帮助下顺畅无阻地整根没入，不容拒绝地将冰凉液体抹在内壁上，温差刺激让本就紧致的甬道咬着指节不放，只能用力碾按着强行打开，刮着内壁寻找隐蔽的敏感位置，找准后就按着那儿不停碾磨。抽动渐渐带出咕啾咕啾的水声，甚至有融化彻底的润滑液被带出来，沾得下半身一片狼藉。亚瑟艰难地抬起胳膊，扯掉眼前的黑色布条，用尽力气一把将安东尼奥推开往反方向爬。脚踝被人抓住往回拖，抵抗的动作打落茶几上的瓷质杯子，滚落在地立刻碎成残片。而两人间的距离以残忍的速度持续缩近。  
“啧……”  
锋利的碎瓷片划破皮肤，下手的人丝毫没留情，若不是因被药效限制了发挥可能会直接嵌进去。胸膛、手臂还有手背上开始泛起沙沙的痛感，血流出来时安东尼奥觉得有奇怪的种子被滋养着破壳发芽。他攥住挥到自己眼前的手往反方向用力，趁着亚瑟吃痛松手的空当将碎片踢进墙角，对着那张满含不甘的脸劈手就是一巴掌。亚瑟再次看向他时眼里有惊恐和畏惧，更多的却像是委屈。清澈的绿眼睛含着薄薄一层泪，先前苏醒的阴暗欲望看到这一幕后愈发失控地疯狂生长。  
他扫视四周，最后拿起一根乱丢在旁的领带，将亚瑟的手摁在背后不顾对方挣扎绑紧。拽着绳结，安东尼奥将人提起来扔到沙发上，随后打开茶几上一个铁质的小盒，里面是一支针管和几枚塑封的棉球，他娴熟地撕开包装往亚瑟胳膊上擦拭。针尖刺入皮肤，里面的液体很快就尽数流进血管。亚瑟嗓音干哑，死死盯着他：“这里面到底是什么？”  
“你猜猜？”  
安东尼奥蹲下，在他耳垂上啄了口：“催情药而已，不会要你命的。最多让你变成主动求操的小荡妇。但你能忍住的吧？”  
恐惧带来的冰冷感消失殆尽，体温逐节攀升让人觉得燥热异常。亚瑟蜷缩身体想要忍过情欲的浪潮，彻底勃起的阴茎却因此被沙发布料上粗糙的花纹磨过，尖锐的快感让人上瘾似地忍不住继续，扭动着腰努力追逐那种感觉。他身上渗出一层薄汗让衣服紧贴身体，额前的碎发也被打湿，凌乱地晃在眼前一副可怜至极的样子。亚瑟脸上的表情渐渐浸满情欲，潮红的脸颊和眯起的眼睛无不宣告着药效之下他的渴求有多强烈；往下看，嫣红的唇瓣微微张开，露出鲜红舌尖和洁白整齐的牙齿，离近了还能听见难耐的轻声呻吟；那件原本裸露却不算情色的衣服半挂在肩头，纯白布料刚刚好遮盖到臀部上方，吸引着人将手探进衣服下面揉一把臀肉。手被绑住不能抚慰自己，只借着那一点摩擦根本无法得到满足，绞在一起的腿和快要咬破的唇让安东尼奥都忍不住想帮他：将双腿完全打开，在他的惊叫声中握住分身快速撸动，听他来不及压下去的大声浪叫，然后……安东尼奥拿出之前准备的小玩意，给亚瑟看了一眼，那是一串逐颗增大的金属小球。  
“什么…拿出去！”  
慌乱的抗拒没起到什么作用，从最小的一颗开始，金属冰冷的表面贴上内壁，被人无情地向里推进。起初只是冰凉的触感让人想逃，随着后来直径较大的金属球被塞进来，每进一颗被撑开的饱胀感都更加明显，穴口微微收缩着抵抗也只是一次又一次被撑到发酸。  
“这不是挺贪吃的吗？”  
“不行…放不下更多了，不要了……”  
“噢……但是你那副就要高潮的表情没什么说服力啊。”  
最后几枚金属球碾着敏感点进入。安东尼奥含住人耳垂吮吸舔咬，让亚瑟以两腿大张的姿势坐在自己腿上，手指覆上阴茎头部爱抚，恶劣地擦过顶端的小孔。亚瑟尖叫着射出来的瞬间安东尼奥勾住底部的拉环，将光滑的珠子逐颗拽出还在收缩的后穴。怀里的人身体微微抽搐，看向他的眼睛里已蓄满生理泪水，摇着头求他别再把它们塞回去。  
安东尼奥怜爱地抚摸他的金发，然后按下了遥控按钮。  
“啊……等…哈啊……不要、求求你停下……我刚刚才高潮过…拜托，停下它…”  
遥控操控的不仅是震动，还有金属表面升高的温度，但安东尼奥存心想看亚瑟的反应，亲昵地搂着他重复手上的动作，咬着他耳垂含糊不清地说：“好像已经捂热了啊，里面被操透了是吗？又软又热的渴望被人填满，要不要自己把手指插进去摸摸，嗯？”  
怀里的人被刺激得后穴一阵阵缩紧，颤抖着躲近在耳畔的温热吐息。安东尼奥轻抚他发丝的手猛地用力，把努力躲远的人扯回到自己胸前，变本加厉地伸出舌尖往耳洞里舔。水声敲击着耳膜，下身的震动频率被调到最高，亚瑟声线带颤央求他：“慢点……安东尼奥，求你…又要去了……”  
“不是说不要了吗，被玩几下照样能兴奋起来啊”，安东尼奥饶有兴趣地欣赏他脸上的表情，“淫荡的小兔子。不玩你了。”  
他说着停下手里动作，将拉珠从亚瑟后穴里抽出来扔在一边，空虚感淹没已经欲火焚身的人，亚瑟看向他的目光带着哀求，示好般地往他身上贴。安东尼奥轻柔地抚摸对方脸颊，慢慢凑近，拇指搭上唇瓣摩挲。亚瑟泛着水光的眼睛眨了眨，随后闭上眼微微张开嘴，配合地抬起头。  
吻并没有如期落下。  
安东尼奥停在离他只有一纸之隔的距离，捏着他下巴让他无法缩短最后的距离，低声说话时的振动几乎都能传到自己唇上，“想做爱吗？可以啊，自己走到我房间里。”  
被安东尼奥拉着站起来的一刻他觉得自己身体都是软的，绑在背后的手让维持平衡变得更加困难，更不用说这一路安东尼奥始终在他身边一步之遥，说不准什么时候就摸上来。原先一分钟就能走完的楼梯，亚瑟觉得自己走了一个世纪那么长。  
安东尼奥命令他在床边跪下，没有帮他解开捆绑的意思。相反的，他摸着亚瑟的金发，诱骗着人贴在自己胯下，手指抵着亚瑟下唇给出指示：用这儿把裤子拉链弄开，然后戴上套。金属拉链被牙齿咬着一点点拽下去，勃起的阴茎隔着内裤蹭过他的脸颊。弄掉最后一层布料时兴奋已久的性器直接弹出弄脏那张干净的脸。安东尼奥心情颇佳地递过来安全套，看着亚瑟用牙齿撕开包装，含住它生疏地往阴茎上套。看在对方第一次的份上，安东尼奥没计较废掉的那几个，在床上好整以暇地看着人：“骑上来，自己动。”  
这要求太过分了些，然而亚瑟听话地挪了过来，在对方贴心的帮忙下对准那根东西慢慢吞进去。唯一的支撑点都在两人交合的地方，亚瑟颤抖着腰撑起身体，几个回合后被安东尼奥找到最敏感的一点对准了碾过去。变了调的叫声不出所料立刻溢出唇边。  
“啊！想要……再快点…嗯…好舒服……呜……帮帮我……帮我，安东尼奥…你来好不好，求你……”  
安东尼奥故作无奈地叹了口气：“你知道自己现在在说什么吗？”他解开亚瑟手上的绳子，让人在床上跪好然后从后面圈住他的腰，略为不满地往人臀瓣上用力抽打：“再趴下点，屁股抬高。”  
“呜！”亚瑟照做了，脸埋在床单里只能看见红透的耳朵。他被操得身体发软，简直像融化的水，如果不是安东尼奥揽着可能连跪都跪不稳。对方丝毫没顾虑他此时敏感到过分的身体，急着为压抑许久的欲望找一个宣泄口，毫不怜惜地扣着他顶到最深，用力抽插直带出淫靡的水声和肉体碰撞的声音。先前已被玩得濒临高潮，亚瑟攥紧床单带着哭腔呻吟，几乎就要再次射出来的关头分身却被人绑住——之前捆着手的领带，现在束在了自己根部。始作俑者恶劣地用指甲挑拨冠状沟，看着亚瑟泫然欲泣的脸伸手捂住他的嘴，让他只能把哭叫声压抑在喉咙。  
“想射吗？”  
亚瑟点了点头，不成想正被人揉捏的臀肉被无情地抽打，泪珠顿时滚出眼眶。  
“忍着。”安东尼奥吻掉他滑落的泪，安抚着亲了亲脸颊，“去太多次对身体不好吧？听话。”  
伴随着折磨般的玩弄，亚瑟只能发出隐忍的呜咽声，让安东尼奥愈发想把身下的人彻底操坏。一向有分寸又矜持、温和礼貌的人如今跪在自己床上，被压在身下随意摆弄、欺负到哭出来，扭曲的满足感让他愉悦至极。  
感觉到亚瑟腿根绷紧颤抖的肌肉，他移开手，扯开束住分身根部的布条握住快速套弄，任由对方被折腾得不住哭叫。他埋在亚瑟体内的性器狠狠碾过敏感点最后往深处顶去，在那人前后一起高潮时咬着亚瑟后颈射了出来。等安东尼奥从亚瑟身体里退出来时才注意到，他脖子上已经留下了一圈发紫的齿痕。  
但对方大概没精力和他算账了。  
亚瑟看着他的眼神几乎失去焦距，眨了眨，闭上眼睛的下一秒就陷入昏睡。尖锐的耳鸣声催生出幻觉，似乎有人帮他脱去已经湿透的衣服，温柔地抚摸他的头发轻声说着他听不懂的语言，最后在唇上落下一个吻。

他还在旁边。  
亚瑟醒来时觉得身体酸痛，抬起手，手腕一圈紫红的绑痕。他侧过头发现安东尼奥就在他旁边睡着，身上套着宽松的睡衣，头发和枕头蹭得乱蓬蓬，熟睡得毫无防备。安东尼奥的手机随意地放在他这侧床头柜上，连密码锁都没有设，他想报警现在就可以直接打电话。  
亚瑟把手环在安东尼奥脖子上，死死盯着他看了很久，他该用尽全力收紧，让这个人付出代价。  
温热的皮肤下，脉搏就在他指尖下跳动，用最脆弱的姿态让他无法下手。  
床尾扔着几件衣服，尺码并不合适，但是好过赤裸身体狼狈地穿行街道。亚瑟把那几件衣服套上逃回了自己家，在浴缸里咬着牙清洗被人玩弄的地方。水流温柔地冲洗着私处，像…那人的体温……这样的认知让他慌乱，他以为自己会尽量忘掉那些事，或者一想起就觉得反胃，总之不该隐隐感到兴奋。  
他在家休息了两天，偶尔隔着窗帘往楼下看。他的邻居依然来帮他修建院子里的玫瑰花，挂着和蔼的笑容帮老奶奶遛狗、帮隔壁的小孩子写作业。他出门活动的第一天，安东尼奥一路追问他后来的感觉。第二天他就打乱了全部的作息习惯，宁可错过一班车再等半小时也要让安东尼奥先走，不留任何见面的机会。  
结果安东尼奥堵上门来了。

“我不需要给你复述那天的事，如果要讲也只会是在警察局。”  
“证据呢？你把自己都洗干净了吧。有什么能证明我确实对你做过这些事？”  
“就凭你房间里满墙的照片，我可以让你被所有社区都拒绝居住。”  
“可是它们早就被销毁了呀。我连东西都打包好了，马上就要离开了。”  
“……离开？”  
“去一个新地方，你不知道的地方。”  
“那……”喉结滚动，亚瑟觉得喉咙里卡着奇怪的种子，“你也会对其他人，做同样的事？”  
安东尼奥似笑非笑，“不然呢？”  
屋子里的老式钟表一格一格移动，静得听不透心跳声。  
亚瑟看着他的眼神中长出某种扭曲的执念：“你不许。”  
安东尼奥露出他们第一次见面时那种笑容：“嗯。现在，是不是可以和我说说那天之后的事了？”


End file.
